La force d'un songe
by Chu-Chan
Summary: OS inspiré de la fanfiction d'Imagie "Le souffle des songes". Hermione a remonté le temps et est restée avec Ron au Terrier afin d'empêcher que lui et Draco ne tombent amoureux. Mais peut-on échapper au destin ?


Hello !

Me revoila avec un petit projet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours. Eh oui, j'attaque d'abord des petites choses avant de reprendre ma fic principale pour l'instant, 52 saveurs pour Marcus et Oli.

Cette histoire est en fait basée sur une autre fanfic. C'est donc une meta-fanfiction… Ou une fanfiception... je crois ?

Il s'agit d'un OS inspiré de l'histoire d'Imagie intitulée « Le souffle des songes », que j'ai vraiment adoré, et que je vous recommande vivement de lire, surtout avant de lire cet OS !

Imagie, si tu passes par ici, n'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en penses (et surtout, si tu ne souhaites pas que je laisse cette « suite » en ligne, un seul mot et je la retirerai !).

 **Titre :** La force d'un songe

 **Pairing :** Ron/Drago

 **Rating :** Meh… Je n'ai jamais été douée pour déterminer cela. Dans le doute, on va dire M pour être sur !

—

« Ça suffit Hermione, lâches-moi maintenant ! »

La brune, trop choquée par la réaction de Ron, était restée bouche bée dans la cuisine, tandis que ce dernier s'éloignait vers sa chambre. Elle ne comprenait pas. Tout devait bien se passer pourtant, cette fois. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait espéré. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait remonté le temps et qu'elle était restée à ses côtés. En faisant ça, elle avait espéré que Ron continue de l'aimer. Mais force était de constater que c'était un échec. Pourquoi ?

 _« Peut-être n'êtes vous pas destinés à être ensemble »_.

Hermione chassa cette pensée d'un poing rageur sur la table. Ça n'était pas possible. Après tout ce temps passé à se tourner autour, c'était forcément leur destin de s'aimer. Elle y avait cru de toute ses forces en changeant le passé, mais elle sentait cet amour se dissiper, encore une fois. Et ça faisait mal.

Dès le « premier » jour ou Malefoy avait posé ses valises au Terrier, Hermione n'avait eu qu'une motivation : empêcher les deux hommes de se connaitre. Elle avait laissé Draco seul, l'avait ouvertement haï, alors qu'elle l'entendait hurler la nuit, alors qu'elle le voyait dépérir. Et elle avait tenté de forcer Ron faire de même. Et ça avait marché au début. Mais très vite, ça avait dérapé.

Ron et elle avaient commencé à se disputer à propos de l'attitude de la brune envers Draco. Il lui rappelait sans arrêt que si sa mère avait accepté qu'il reste, alors ils devaient faire des efforts et l'accepter aussi. Ne pas le traiter comme un paria. Et plus les disputes éclataient, plus les sentiments de Ron s'amoindrissaient. Elle le sentait.

Peut-être était-ce le destin qui reprenait ses droits…

Depuis la chambre de Percy, qu'il occupait en l'absence de ce dernier, Drago entendait tout de ces joutes verbales qui le concernait. Mais il ne disait rien. Car à vrai dire, il était troublé par ses rêves. Il savait qu'il faisait des cauchemars, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais depuis son arrivée au Terrier, il n'avait eu de cesse de faire d'autres songes dont le rouquin était la star. Des rêves étranges, mais agréables, dont il se souvenait très bien.

Ron et lui s'ébattant dans le lit de ce dernier, Ron et lui pique-niquant dans l'herbe un jour d'été ensoleillé. Ron le prenant dans ses bras un jour de pluie et lui racontant une histoire, Ron et lui se disant « je t'aime » tandis qu'ils mangeaient des fraises sur le perron du Terrier… Il y avait toujours Ron. Et il y avait toujours de la douceur, de la tendresse, de l'amour, de la poésie…

Draco ne comprenait pas d'ou venaient ces rêves, ni même pourquoi il les faisaient, et cela le troublait au plus haut point. Du coup, il sortait à peine de la chambre bleue de Percy. La haine de Granger, il pouvait y survivre. Mais il ne voulait pas croiser Weasley avec toutes ces images en tête. Alors il restait la, allongé sur le lit, ne sortant que quand cela était nécessaire.

De son côté, Ron, qui s'était isolé dans sa chambre, ruminait. Etrangement, il ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir parlé ainsi à sa compagne, même s'il aurait du. Il avait été rude. Mais elle lui avait fait perdre son sang froid. Il grimaça. Lui qui s'évertuait à ne blesser personne, c'était raté. Mais il ne comprenait pas son amie.

Pourquoi le suivait-elle partout comme ça ? Ron étouffait. Il voulait respirer, il avait besoin d'air. De temps loin d'elle. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal avec Hermione ? C'était sa copine, il devrait se sentir bien avec elle, non ? Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne partait plus tout de suite voir ses parents, il avait été heureux ! Mais maintenant il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle s'en aille. Alors qu'il pensait à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, il réalisa soudain qu'elle l'insupportait. C'était toujours une amie, mais elle l'insupportait. Il ne voulait plus être avec elle.

Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la brune. Pourquoi le forçait-elle à mépriser à ce point Malefoy ? A le repousser ? Si sa mère était d'accord pour qu'il reste, alors il resterait, point barre. Et tenter d'être au moins un peu courtois avec lui ne ferait de mal à personne, non ?

Mais surtout… Il avait tous ces rêves avec Malefoy… Et cette sensation de déjà-vu, mais que les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle devait, lui collait à la peau. D'ou venaient ces sentiments ? Ces songes ? Le rouquin se senti rougir alors que les images s'imposaient d'elles-même dans sa tête. Les lèvres humides du blond, sa chemise à moitié défaite, ses gémissements alors qu'ils étaient sur son lit, se découvrant l'un l'autre…

Une vague de chaleur le traversa soudain, et il sentit le désir monter en lui. Ron tenta alors de penser à autre chose pour chasser l'érection qui venait d'apparaitre, en vain. Il soupira et décida finalement qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se sentir mieux. Mais alors qu'il sortait en hâte de sa chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain, il tomba nez à nez avec le blond.

 _« Evidemment, le dernier que je veux voir en ce moment, et il faut qu'il soit là… »_

Le rouquin se rappela soudain que la tenue qu'il portait ne laisserait aucun doute à Malefoy sur sa motivation quant à une douche, et il rougit de plus belle.

Draco cacha tant bien que mal un hoquet de surprise. Ron se tenait la devant lui. Et il avait une érection assez conséquente que son short fin trahissait sans peine. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés…

Tous ses rêves lui revirent en tête instantanément. Le blond rougit soudain en réalisant qu'il regardait cette… zone de Weasley avec insistance, et détourna précipitamment les yeux. Mais dans le processus, ses prunelles grises s'accrochèrent à celles bleues acides de Ron.

Ce contact visuel leur donnèrent des frissons. Il leur sembla alors que le destin retenait son souffle.

Les yeux de Ron étaient emplis de désir, de peur et d'incompréhension. Draco pensa un instant que les siens devaient surement refléter la même chose. Il trouvait ces yeux beaux. Plus beaux encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé en rêve.

Nul n'aurait pu dire combien de temps cet échange dura, car le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Plus rien d'autre que les deux garçons n'existait à présent, et les battements effrénés de leurs coeurs, dont l'écho emplissait la maison, étaient devenus la seule mesure valable.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Ron eut la certitude que s'il avançait vers Draco et qu'il l'embrassait maintenant, le blond ne partirait pas. De la pensée à l'acte, il n'y eut qu'un pas, que le rouquin franchit.

Draco ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ces lèvres étaient encore plus agréables qu'il ne l'avait pensé… Sa main se nicha instinctivement dans la chevelure rousse. Les mèches étaient douces et souples, elles glissaient entre ses doigts comme de la soie.

Ron ressentit soudainement le besoin d'amener Draco dans sa chambre. A contrecoeur, il rompit le baiser, prit le blond par la main et l'entraina en hâte dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. A peine eut-il fermé la porte que Draco repris d'assaut ses lèvres. Il sentit les mains chaudes du garçon se glisser sous son tee-shirt et caresser son torse.

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. C'était comme si une partie de lui avait attendu désespérément ce contact. Quelque part dans son esprit, une alerte s'alluma, lui disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, qu'il était encore avec Hermione, et que d'ailleurs celle-ci était encore quelque part dans la maison, mais il n'y pris pas garde.

En cet instant précis, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'il puisse toucher le plus possible le blond. Ron s'employa à les conduire jusqu'à son lit, allongea hâtivement Draco dessus et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Enfin, le garçon était là, comme Ron l'avait imaginé tant de fois, à ce qui lui sembla être sa vraie place. Il était sous son corps, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle erratique, les joues rougies, les cheveux désordonnés, les vêtements froissés.

Alors que Draco était sur le lit du rouquin pour la première fois, il détailla rapidement la chambre, et fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle était exactement comme dans ses rêves. Il se demanda un instant comment il avait pu se l'imaginer si bien, mais il n'eut bientôt plus le loisir de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, car les lèvres de Ron étaient de nouveau sur les siennes, et son corps chaud se pressait contre le sien.

Rapidement, les vêtements furent de trop, et les pensées aussi. Ne resta que l'excitation et les sensations étrangement familières que se procuraient ces deux corps qui semblaient s'être trop longtemps cherchés avant d'enfin se trouver.

Puis l'instant se brisa lorsque le **_« Non, pas encore ! »_** déchiré de Hermione qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte retentit. Et le destin reprit sa course. Le temps aussi.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent promptement, mais pas honteusement. Ils n'éprouvaient aucune gêne, car il leur avait enfin semblé qu'ils étaient au bon endroit, au bon moment. Que tout était enfin comme ça aurait du l'être. Mais Ron ressentit tout de même le besoin de courir à la suite de la jeune fille, non sans avoir d'abord lancé un regard dérobé au blond, et un sourire en coin plein de promesses qui le fit chavirer…

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco resta assis sur le lit de Ron, hagard, tandis que ce dernier tentait de rattraper Granger. Quelque chose sonnait étrangement dans le cri de la fille.

 _« Non, pas encore ! »_.

Qu'entendait-elle par encore ? Mu d'une soudaine envie de savoir, il se lança à la poursuite du roux et de la brune.

Ron n'avait pas mis longtemps à retrouver Hermione. Elle s'était effondrée, en larmes, devant le poulailler des Weasley.

« Hermione, écoutes, je…

\- Tais-toi Ron, s'il te plait, tais-toi ». Sa voix était brisée.

Le rouquin se tenait devant elle, prêt à poursuivre ses explications malgré son injonction. Hermione baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle ne voulait rien savoir. Elle sentait bien que ça devait être ainsi, mais elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Elle vit une autre paire de jambes apparaitre à côté de celles de Ron. Malefoy. Bien sur, qui d'autre. Tout était de sa faute, après tout, depuis le début. Et du coin de l'oeil, elle les vit se prendre la main. C'en fut trop pour elle. Dans un accès de rage, la brune se releva avec un hurlement de fauve et se jeta sur Draco. Elle avait l'intention de le frapper de toutes ses forces, de toute sa haine, mais ce fut Ron qu'elle percuta, et ce fut contre la mâchoire de cet amour qui lui faisait tant de mal que son poing s'écrasa. Il s'était jeté devant le blond pour le protéger, alors qu'il aurait du souhaiter le voir souffrir.

Tandis qu'Hermione roulait sur le côté, brisée par cet assaut contre Ron, le Retourneur de temps qu'elle avait utilisé quelques jours auparavant glissa de sa poche. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le récupérer, Draco s'en saisit et le contempla, incrédule. Il ne fallu pas longtemps aux deux garçons pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Leurs rêves si tangibles, si limpides, n'étaient donc pas des rêves. C'était des souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'évènements trop douloureux à accepter pour la jeune fille, qui avait préféré tenter de les effacer, en vain. Ron serra les poings. D'un mouvement brusque, il prit l'objet des mains de Draco, le jeta sur le sol et le brisa d'un coup de pied. Il voulait retrouver la vérité. Sa destinée.

Hermione était à présent recroquevillée sur elle même et sanglotait au milieu du salon tandis que la trame initiale du temps reprenait son cours. Ils étaient de retour au Terrier, à cet instant précis ou Ron avait avoué au monde que Draco et lui s'aimaient.

Et de nouveau, Arthur Weasley hurla contre Ron tandis que Molly s'effondrait en larmes et que Ginny tentait de la consoler. De nouveau, Harry se jeta sur le blond pour le frapper et Ron s'interposa.

Hermione pleura de plus belle. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Revivre cela était plus douloureux encore que le voir pour la première fois.

Un amour aussi fort ne pouvait pas n'être qu'un songe.

—

Et voila !

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu !

Bisous, Chu.


End file.
